Yu's and Johns Mission
by Ganymede Dragon of Darkness
Summary: Yu and John get a new mission. But this one can get even dangerous. They have to put two died Queens that were killed 200 years ago back to the dead. But wut happens when the two Spriggans fall in love with them?


a/n: ok this story is a little out of wack, ok maybe it is really out of wack but this is just the prologue. The first chapter will be better. And longer.  
  
**Fala**: Yeah right thats wut you always say!  
  
**Ganny**: shut up!  
  
**Jing**: yeah Fala shut the hell up for once!  
  
**Fala**: Rath give me some help here!  
  
**Rath**: no can do Fala, I like Gan-chan better.  
  
**Ganny smiles at Rath**: good boy!!  
  
**Xiaoxing**: Can Xiaoxing write this story for Gan-chan?  
  
**Ganny**: Hmm. Nah, I will do it myself, but thanks anyway Xiaoxing  
  
Xiaoxing smiles and starts to hum.  
  
Anyway back to the story. If you have any question over this story, please ask in the review. Thank you!!  
  
**The Mission: The Two Wakening Goddess**  
  
**Prologue  
**  
Once upon a time, there lived two queens, Lanakazi, Queen of Light. She was known for her wisdom in healing, children, and the welfare of the women. Men feared her wrath, and knew if they spook ill or did ill to their wives, that they would be persecuted without mercy. Cruel, beautiful, and intelligent. With her neck short, fiery reddish brown hair, and her deep chocolate brown eyes, she did steal the hearts of men that saw her.  
  
Then there was her sister, Morgan, Queen of Darkness. Well known to favor war, partying, and greed. Like her sister, favored women, over most men. Dangerous, beautiful, and well you decide if she is intelligent or not. She had long black midnight hair, and bright sky blue crystal eyes, she was also a temptress among men.  
  
Both Queens were powerful, and had weapons, people said made by the gods themselves. Lanakazi carried a sword made by the very fang of the Wolf God. Morgan carried two twin daggers, made from the fang of the Dragon God. Their mother Cleopatra, and father, said to be the god of the Red Moon(Mars), because of Lanakazi's hair.  
  
Then some say , God of the Underworld(Hateis), because of Morgans. Then some even said Cleopatra, slept with both gods. But the answer was neither, for Cleopatra, slept with a Viking and a traveler. There was nothing special about theses children, except born to traitors of the Egyptian land.  
  
On the night that Cleopatra was to give birth to the two girls, who were to be twins at birth, God spook to her. Saying, "Queen, hear my call, when you give birth to these children, be warned, one is light, and one is dark, they shall be great, and they die joining me, as god's,".  
  
Cleopatra was ecstatic with happiness, she was going to be giving birth to Goddesses she was. After she gave birth to the two girls finding they were far from twins, she heard another voice was heard, but it was not God.  
  
"Beautiful, so beautiful, it should sinful to look upon such beauty," purred the devil as he stepped into the room. Cleopatra stared at him, "How may I help you Satan ?" Cleopatra said cradling Lana to her. Satin smiled at her then looked at Morgan, who was in her cradle.  
  
"Sweet little goddesses they will be, specily, this one, Morgan," he bent down and kissed Morgan on the head. Cleopatra glared at satin in anger. "Good night, my rose," He said to Morgan, before turning back to Cleopatra.  
  
"Beautiful eyes she has, like her father," at this he smiled, his eyes turned blue as the sky, just like Morgans. Cleopatra gasped. Satin laughed, "Yes, Morgan in my child, and my child alone, no matter what God says,"Satin grinned.  
  
"You may have her for now, but I will visit her all the while," he said walking out. "As for Lanakazi," he hissed this name. "She is but Gods child," he said glaring at the child in her arms. "See ya later, Cleopatra," Satin said before disappearing. She put Lana back into her own cradle and went to bed, crying herself to sleep.  
  
15 years later both girls grew up, into women, taking their mothers place as the queens of Egypt. Lanakazi ruled the land, Morgan ruled the wars and other things that needed to be done. They ruled for a good 2 years with out trouble, until two princes came to Egypt two ask the Queens in marriage. But the girls did not love them, and did not wish to marry them, for they saw that they wanted their land.  
  
So the Queens politely declined the proposal and bid them on their way back to where ever they came from. But the princes didn't take this lightly, for back then if you talked to men like that a women would have been beheaded. So they came up with a plan to kill the Queens and take over their land.  
  
They snuck into the palace and killed the Queens in their sleep. The devil, saw this happen and sliced the throats of the princes, and took his daughter with him to hell. Well, her soul anyway her body was still in the land of the living. God had already summoned Lanakazi's soul. The girls souls were restless and decided to do their bidding.  
  
They casted a spell on their tombs that were empty that the Egyptian people thought nesscery for remembrance that if any person dared to enter then the Queens would come back to life. They were gods so they could do whatever they wanted. Only the devil and Morgan had a different plan.  
  
Its been 1500 years now, and nothing has happened to the tombs. Which was a mystery in itself because every other tomb had be broken into by robbers. Its just a guess, but people had so much respect for the two Queens. So they had not the heart to rob them, until.  
  
A Russian by the name of, Roberto Vince, had decided to take a look. He was a greedy man and always looked for a place to get treasure. Even though he was richer then most of his people. He had his eye on the two Queens tombs and knew they had not been opened. He sent two of his best men and sent them in to steal. But they never came back. Then when he looked deeper into the history of the Queens, he figured it out. He sent two of his finest women, who he had hired from America, one by the name of Alisha Petersen and one by the name of Betsy Purol and they went into the tomb.  
  
But it was all wrong. No, no, they got in, it was just there was no gold or silver or even the body's of the Queens. Roberto was furious, and went in to see. But what he did find was nothing, for when he came to the tomb, he was killed by sword and two daggers into his chest. The Queens had come back. Taking the life sources of the two women that had found the tomb.  
  
Two certain Spriggans were summoned to the site at once.  
  
a/n: well tell me wut you think, I know its short but the first chapter will be longer!!  
  
**First Chapter: Yu's and Johns Mission**  
  
Ok now review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
